When making prints from photographic negatives, it is desirable to use photographic paper which has a contrast selected to achieve satisfactory tone-reproduction of the original image based upon the contrast of the negative. Papers having higher contrasts, for example, are useful in printing negatives that themselves exhibit low contrasts, so that a satisfactory final print can be achieved. As such, photographic manufacturers offer several grades of photographic paper. In order to avoid the need for separate papers of different grades, "variable contrast" papers possessing the ability to achieve different, selected, contrasts depending upon the wavelength of exposing light have also been employed.
A useful element is described in commonly assigned copending applications of Henry et al. Ser. No. 774,392 filed Oct. 10, 1991 and Price et al. Ser. No. 774,440 filed Oct. 10, 1991. A problem with variable contrast systems employing such elements is that the contrast range that the emulsion is capable of producing has been extended to such an extent that existing filters are not able to take full advantage of the capabilities of the light sensitive element.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an element/filter system that can take greater advantage of the contrast range of the improved light sensitive element.